My Life as a Famous Vampire Singer
by Bella-Marie-Black
Summary: Bella is Edward's singer, but who knew that her vampire power would be singing? The Cullens go on a world tour to show everyone Bella's talent. But as her fame rises, so does the risk of their secret being discovered. How will the Volturi get involved?
1. The Change

**Disclaimer: I don't own the books Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse, or the characters and plot lines that associate with the series. Stephenie Meyer does.**

My body was in agonizing pain as Edward's venom burned through my veins. It felt like I had swallowed a lit match and someone had just poured lighter fluid down my throat. My only comfort was Edward's cold arms holding me tight, and knowing that I could stay with him forever. Every minute felt like a century, and I faded in and out of concsinous. But even in my sleep like state, I could still feel a dull fire coursing through my body. It was hard to keep track of time, but Edward occasionly whispered how much of this hell was left.

"Just a couple more hours," he whispered, and I felt relief.

I passed out again, and the last thing I felt was the rock hard arms that held me together.

I woke up and immediatley sensed a change. I couldn't figure what is was at first. Then I realized it: the pain that had plagued me for three days was gone. Could my transformation be complete?

"Edward?" I called out. My voice sounded different and my throat felt thick.

"Good morning, love," he replied cheerfully. I looked into his eyes, and saw complete happiness.

"Am I done?" I asked as I examined by body. I noticed several changes.

"I think so," he said with a smile. "How does it feel to be a vampire?"

"It feels good!" I giggled.

Suddenly the door burst open. It was the entire Cullen family with Emmett in the lead. "Bella!" he yelled, and jumped on top of me. On instinct I threw him off, and he rammed in the wall, crashing into it and flying out of sight.

"I told you it would work!" he called out from somewhere in the hall.

"Sorry," I murmered. Alice was staring at me in amazement.

"Welcome to the family," said Esme as she smiled at me in motherly delight.

**Hope you like it! Please review.**


	2. Bella's Song

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series and all the characters. **

**I don't own the song "When the Stars go Blue"**

It had been five years since I was changed, and my bloodlust was completely controlled. I was loving life as a wife and vampire. We had even discovered my special talent: singing. I have no idea why, because I was a horrible singer as a human. Carlisle thinks its because I was Edward's singer, or maybe because I loved the music Edward played for me.

"I wish I could go to LA or somewhere to pursue a career as a singer," I sighed. "But I know I could never really do it, because I'm supposed to be dead, and I look a lot like I used to."

"I have an idea!" squealed Alice. We were hanging out in our house in Dallas. "Sing for me now!"

"Why?" I asked.

"Just do it," she replied with a mischievous grin.

I shrugged and sat at the baby grand piano. I began to play the song I wrote for Edward for our 1st anniversary.

**(A/N This song is roughly based on "When the Stars Go Blue", so have that in mind)**

_We're standing up there hand in hand_

_With our heads graciously bowed_

_I feel a joyful tear slide my face _

_As we say our wedding vows_

_And then I'm dancing on your feet_

_I know you won't let me fall_

_I've never felt happier _

_In my wedding gown_

_(Chorus)_

_I'm gonna love you forever_

_Eternity and beyond_

_I'm gonna love you even after_

_My heartbeat stops_

_So pleeeeease_

_Stand by meeee_

_I'll by there for yoooou_

_I love you_

_I truly do _

_(End Chorus)_

_We're lying in the luscious sun_

_And my skin, it sparkles oh so bright_

_That's when I realize_

_I've earned my place by your side_

_I have precious memories_

_Together we've been through so much_

_And you'll always be on my mind_

_My only true love_

_(Chorus)_

_The day I became your wife_

_And the day I became your equal_

_I'll never forget them no matter how old I get_

_I truly love you_

_I love you_

From the corner I heard clapping. Edward was standing there with a strange human man I had never seen before.

**Edward POV**

Everything was all set. I knew how much Bella wished to become a famous singer. And until now, that couldn't happen. But then Emmett came up with an idea. Bella would have a stage name and disguise, and she would play shows at night. I had convinced a record producer to come by our house to hear Bella sing. I knew he would love her.

Alice was in on it too.

_'We're ready Edward'_ she thought.

We snuck in the door, and thankfully Bella didn't notice us. She was playing the beautiful song she had written for me.

After she was done, I listened in on the producer's thoughts.

_Oh wow she's amazing! We have a place for her. I'm sure Joe would like her too. She has great stage appeal._

He started clapping, and I was smiling at what I had just heard. Bella was great. I know she would make it as a singer.

**So what do you think? Please review! Sorry about the song, I know it's horrible. I wrote it in like 5 minutes, and it doesn't exactly go along with "The Stars Go Blue" that well. REVIEW!!**


	3. Concert and Hyperness

**Disclaimer: I don't own the books Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse, and all characters and plot lines associating with the Twilight series. Stephenie Meyer does.**

"Hey, Manhattan, how are you doing tonight!?" I yelled to the screaming crowd. They were doing well, judging by their frenzied reaction. Ever since Edward had introduced me to Rob Stappler, a representative for 6 String Records, two years ago my life had been a whirlwind of interviews, concerts, and parties. Basically it was fun, fun, and more fun around the clock.

My career had started off smoothly, and I knew I was lucky. I was slightly successful. I had a small fan base, and opened for shows. I wasn't famous or anything. I had released a couple of singles, but I mostly went on tour and opened for people. I just released a CD.

I looked different, too. I got hair extensions so my hair was down to my behind, and had it dyed light brown. My publicist had wanted it blond, but I refused. After all, Edward preferred brunettes.

That's right, I have a publicist now. Her name is Jenny and she makes sure my 'image' is flawless and handles the interviews and stuff for me.

We had decided my stage name to be Maria Masen. I had wanted at least some part of my real name to be included in it, and we decided that Maria (derived from my middle name Marie) was the most inconspicuous name. Masen was Edward's last name as a human. Maria Masen. It has a ring to it, I think.

This was the kickoff date for my very own concert tour. Thats right, I have my very own tour! My album _Still the Same_ had just come out that morning, and we were hitting 7 nationwide cities in 6 nights!

I sang the set of songs that I had rehearsed for so long. Most were from my new CD, others were just singles. Only a couple were new.

I said goodbye happily to the crowd. There were tons of people there, and I felt like I had done well. This was my first time singing live without opening for someone else. I walked off stage slowly, gave one last wave, and then fled to my dressing room.

Edward was waiting there as I had instructed him to do. I didn't want him visibly watching me from backstage, that would just make me nervous. We both knew he had snuck out and watched me, though. I flew into his arms.

"How do you think I did?" I asked, looking up into his eyes.

"Sensational!" he replied enthusiastically. "You did amazing! I am so proud of you." The rest of the my family came in and congratulated me, too.

I grabbed my wedding and engagement ring from the table. Jenny said that America wouldn't like it if they found out I was married so young. I wasn't allowed to wear my ring in public. That was the only part I didn't like about my job. But what Jenny didn't know was that I usually wore it on a chain around my neck, hidden under my shirt. Concerts were an exception, because my tops onstage were too low cut.

We left quickly. We had to be in Columbus by 1:00 the next afternoon. Sometimes we hire a driver, and sometimes one of us does it. Tonight we hired a driver.

Alice wanted to talk to me about the concert, and relive every moment. But frankly, I had been so nervous, I didn't want to relive the night. It had been amazing, but a part of me was glad its over. Alice was extra hyper after concerts, and I tuned her out. It was just the six of us in this bus. Carlisle and Esme didn't always travel with us, and when they did they had their own separate bus. Who could blame them?

Our bus was like a party 24/7. We always have our iPod hooked up and music blasting through the speakers. We probably have the best sound system in the country, and use it often.

I ran to Alice and grabbed her arm. We ducked into the small bedroom in the back of the bus, and whispered about our prank. We were going to prank Emmett.

Emmett is basically the only one I can prank and get away with, because Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, and Rosalie has a tendency to walk in on people and find out things. And when I do something to Jasper, he sends me waves of guilt, and I feel horrible about it. One time he even sent me a wave of nausea while I was onstage! It was not a good thing, and I definitely learned my lesson: no messing with Jasper.

We were going to leave Emmett behind when we stopped for gas! He likes to go into gas station bathrooms and stock up on, well, _items._ While he was inside, we would barricade the bathroom door and leave. Rose was in on our plan, too. It had been hard not to tell Edward, but the more people who knew it about it, the more likely Emmett was going to find out.

We stopped at a gas station just outside of Harrisburg, PA. We were on our way to Columbus, Ohio. While Rosalie filled up the gas tank (she likes anything that has to do with cars) the rest of us went inside. While we were pretending to look at snacks, Emmett went into the bathroom. Alice and I quickly grabbed the broom we had stolen from our last hotel and put it through the two double door handles. Then we urged Andrew to leave immediately to get to Ohio in time.

As we pulled out of the gas station and got back on the interstate. We had pulled it off! Emmett was probably breaking the door down by this time, and we were headed out of Pennsylvania.

"Hey, where's Emmett?" asked Jasper.

All of us girls giggled, and then we finally confessed our plan. Edward didn't seem very surprised, so I guessed he had known about it for a while.

"e is going to be so mad!" said Jasper. "I wonder when he'll catch up with us."

A couple hours later we stopped to change drivers. Just as we were getting back on the road, Edward told us Emmett was a mile away.

"He is _really_ mad, so you might want to be careful," said Edward. He and I went into the bedroom so we could lay down. We mostly went back there to protect ourselves form Emmett's wrath.

"He's here," said Edward in a low voice. I glanced out of the tiny window saw a blur of white flesh. He was going so fast I couldn't even see him!

Emmett jumped in front of the bus to make the driver stop. He opened the door. I could hear his angry footsteps before he even boarded the bus.

"Here we go," I said, and braced myself for the worst.

**I know it wasn't very funny, But I'm trying to throw some humor in. If anyone has any good ideas for pranks, or funny things that could happen please tell me. Thanks I hope you like it. If you do (or if you don't) please REVIEW!**

**Thanks **


	4. Thinking Outside the Box

**Disclaimer: The Twilight series and characters are not mine. They're Stephenie Meyer's.**

"Why. Did. You. Lock. Me. In. The friggin. Bathroom?!" Emmett said in a surprisingly quiet, but still infuriated voice, which was worst then yelling. "You know I couldn't get out with all those people around!"

Alice and I burst into giggles. Rosalie caught my eye and I smiled at her. She knew Emmett would get even madder if he knew Rosalie was in on it too.

'Quit it Jasper!" Emmett said, calmer now. We knew that Jasper was calming him down and he couldn't stay angry for long. But Emmett was so mad, not even Jasper could get him completely serene. He was annoyed, and stalked off into the bedroom. Rosalie followed him. Rosalie could get him to forgive Alice and me.

We high-fived. "That was great!" said Edward. "But I have to warn you, he's thinking of ways to get you back."

"Oh, he'll never get us. Not when we have a physic and a mind-reader on our side!"

"Don't be so sure!" Emmett yelled from the other room.

**EPOV**

We were at Bella's concert in Columbus and she was in makeup, though I have no idea why. They said it was because the lights would make her face look shiny, but she looked absolutely radiant with a bare face, and make-up only covered up her beautiful features.

Emmett walked up to me, constantly checking behind him as if someone was stalking him. "Come here, dude," he whispered, and pulled me outside. "Listen. I'm going to get Alice and Bella back for locking me in the bathroom. I'm going to burn all their clothes!"

I knew that Bella wouldn't really care, but Alice would be furious and sulky for weeks. For the sake of Jasper's sanity, and the rest of us, I didn't think it would be a good idea. It's horrible to be around an upset Alice for an hour, let alone a week in the cramped quarters that we had to live in.

"Come on, Emmett. You have to get more original than that! Think outside the box."

He thought hard for a minute. His face lit up and I could practically see the light bulb go off in his head. "What if we set up blind dates for them and tell them that they're going to a meeting to talk about Bella's contract. They'd be forced to eat food and everything! And Alice would see a meeting, but she wouldn't read into it because she would think it's just a business meeting."

That was very clever of Emmett, and I was impressed that he had thought it up in such a short time. But still, we were talking about my wife and my sister. "No way!" I insisted. "I'm not having Bella run off to meet some random guy. Or Alice too for that matter."

"What, you don't trust them?" Emmett raised his eyebrows.

"No, I don't trust all the horny, human men. Think about what could happen!"

"Edward, what could happen? Do you really think Bella would cheat on you? Or Alice on Jasper? And they're vampires. Its not like anyone could hurt them. God, Eddie. Isn't trust the foundation of a relationship?"

"Don't call me Eddie," I growled. I was tempted to tell him that Rosalie had been in on the plan too, but she would be angry with me and not talk to me or Emmett for days. No one likes a mad Rosalie. "Fine! It will be hard not to tell Bella, though."

"You better not," said Emmett. "It would ruin everything. I'll find two guys during Bella's concert."

"Whatever. Just make sure they're at least halfway decent."

"Of course I will," alleged Emmett. I couldn't help but notice the slight sarcasm in his voice and the glint in his eye.

**Do you think this prank is funny? I tried to think of something really funny, but it was kind of hard. Again, your suggestions are welcome. And please review! Thank you so much!**


	5. Ghost of the Former Me

Now we were on our way to Seattle Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight. 'Nuff said. EPOV

Now we were almost to Seattle. It would be risky going there where many of Bella's old friends, her father, and possibly werewolves would be. They would surely smell us if they went to the concert. They might even be able to sense us from La Push. But that was a risk we were willing to take. I'm hoping that she doesn't run into Jacob. That would cause her pain that I don't want Bella to be in. He would probably be different then the boy she used to know, and he would treat her unkindly because he was a vampire.

The day after the concert, Alice and Bella are meeting two 'executives from 6 String Records to make contract negotiations.' AKA their dates. I still wasn't sure about the whole thing. After that we were on our way to Las Angeles, then San Antonio. We finally got to Seattle and checked into a hotel that was right next to the arena that Bella would be playing at. I prayed that the concert went well. Bella was shopping with Alice, so I was hanging out in the hotel room, watching some mindless television

I was tremendously curious about who Emmett had set up Bella and Alice with. I had been reading his thoughts all day; they gave nothing away. That was a bad sign. If he wasn't thinking about the guys who had agreed to be Bella's date, then he must not want me to know. Suddenly another wave of thoughts came in from Emmett.

_I can't believe I got those werewolves to go on a date with Bella and Alice!_

What!? Was Emmett insane? WEREWOLVES! I had to go talk to him.

BPOV

Going back to Seattle will be great. Maybe it will bring back memories. I don't remember a lot about being human. I remember I have a father, Charlie, and I vaguely remember his physical characteristics. I figure that we weren't really close or else I would remember more about him. I do remember Jacob, though. It's funny how I remember everything about him, but don't know any of my friend's names at school. (Or if I even had any.) I would love to see him, but I don't want to cause him any pain. I haven't seen him since my wedding day. I remember everything about my wedding, too. He hadn't come to the actual wedding, but he had come to the reception. I remember telling him goodbye. We had known we would probably never see each other again. Last I heard he had run away from home, but I don't know if he ever came back. Maybe he stopped phasing and went to college. I hope he imprinted, and I hope he's happy.

When we checked into the hotel, Alice asked me (well ordered me) to go shopping with her around town. I had no choice but to agree, but on one condition: we go to Port Angeles.

"Edward wouldn't like that, you know," Alice said cautiously.

"Alice, I love him, but he's my husband, not my warden! Nothing will happen to us, and I don't look the same. And you're still supposed to be alive. I know we were supposed to die from malaria in Africa on our honeymoon, but its not like you went with us!" I gave her a pointed look. She sighed, and I knew I had won. "Alright, Bella, but if we see anyone we know, we're leaving. As fast as we can."

We had a cool refreshing run, and got to the small, charming shops that was Port Angeles. We went looking around. Then we walked by an Italian restaurant that looked strangely familiar. Suddenly a recollection came flooding back to me. Edward saved me here. And once it started I couldn't stop. Cooking dinner for Charlie night after night. Running from James. My 18th birthday, and Edward leaving me. Cliff diving, then going to Italy to save my love. The fight against the newborns, the night I agreed to be his wife, graduation. All the gossip after my engagement was announced. It was like a movie was playing in my head, little snapshots of my life, the life I had left behind. I had no regrets, but I almost missed my former world. It was much simpler, compared to what my life was like now.

"Maria! Earth to Maria!" It took me a second to realize Alice was talking to me. We had decided to use my stage name in public, just in case we were overheard.

"Sorry. I just remember _everything._ Its like someone turned a switch on in the part of brain that holds human experiences. I remember prom and graduation and the baseball game with your family! Everything!"

"Wow, that's weird. It probably has to do with being in familiar surroundings. So you even remember when I did a makeover on you for prom?" Alice was giggled at her own question.

"Yes, Alice, even that!" I smiled. Only Alice would ask that question.

We cut our shopping trip short to go back to Seattle. I couldn't wait to tell Edward what had happened. I also had a song about it in mind.

"GOODNIGHT, SEATTLE!" I yelled over the noise. I ran off the stage. And then I heard the cheers. 'ENCORE, ENCORE, ENCORE!' They were yelling so loud I had no choice but to skip back on the stage. "Guess the night's not over yet!" I said more softly into the microphone so they would have to quiet down to hear me. I sat down at the keyboard, and made sure it was on the piano setting. "This is a new song, I just wrote it," I told the crowd. I had just written it last night. Not even Edward had heard it yet. I took a deep breath and began to play.

Look at me

_Look me in the eye_

_Now look me up and down_

_It's time for you to decide_

_If I'm good enough to know you_

_Whether I'm worth talking to_

_They say looks don't matter_

_But everybody knows they do_

_Don't judge a book by its cover_

_Or your contortion of the truth_

_And don't believe the rumors that you hear_

_Don't talk about me like I'm not even here_

_Because you don't know who I am_

_And you don't know where I stand_

_You don't know where I'm going_

_You don't know where I've been_

_What I know is that I'm sick_

_Of people judging me_

_And someday I'm gonna tell you_

_Please just let me be myself_

_You have no right to tell me who I am_

_You stare at me_

_As I walk down the street_

_You gawk at me_

_Like I'm a disease_

_A whisper in a crowded room_

_Has really changed my world_

_The illusion that my past creates_

_You know its now real_

_You think you know everything_

_About me and my life_

_But you don't know a think about me_

_Its too late for the truth_

_You think you know who I am_

_But you're oblivious to where I stand_

_Not even I know where I'm going_

_How could you know where I've been_

_And I'm just sick and tired_

_Of you people judging me_

_One of these days I'm gonna tell you_

_Please just let me myself_

_You have no right to tell me who I am_

_You don't define_

_I won't surrender_

_Your sick mind games won't get to me_

_I will defy you_

_And to my so-called friends_

_Silence speaks louder than words_

_So give up while you're behind_

_You won't change my state of mind_

_I won't give in_

_I won't conform to your rules_

_And I don't care what you think_

_You don't know who I am_

_You don't know where I stand_

_You don't know where I'm going_

_You don't know where I've been_

_And I am simply sick_

_Of people judging me_

_And today I'm going to tell you_

_I am going to be myself_

_I won't let anyone tell me who I am_

After I finished the song, my eyes felt weird. Almost like they were welling up with tears, but they were dry. I knew I would be crying if I could. I don't know why. I'm completely happy. Maybe its because I just found a whole former part of my life that I knew was there, but couldn't remember.

The thunderous applause brought me out of my trance. "Thank you!" I yelled as I sauntered off the stage.

I changed some of the previous chapters. Not a lot has changed and the basic storyline is the same. Bella isn't really famous though. You might want to skim the pages. I'm having a contest: what inspired Bella to write that song? Winner gets a chance to be a character in an upcoming chapter! PM me or write it in a review. Thanks for reading. 


	6. Pretending to be Asleep

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part whatsoever of the Twilight series. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A/N: OK, I know Bella's song wasn't that great, but lets pretend it was, shall we? The contest is still on. I must have at least five entries or else it will be canceled.**

As soon as I got backstage, Edward grabbed me in his arms. "That was amazing," he said so low that only I could hear. "Are you okay?" he asked in a concerned voice.

I nodded my head, and hugged him for a long time.

"That last song was incredible. I've never heard it before. When did you write it?" he questioned me.

"Last night," I replied. "I think it was while you were talking to Emmett."

"Oh. It was great! What inspired it?"

"Well…."

Bella and I were up in our hotel room after the concert. I was surprised at the inspiration for her new song, but it was Bella. She surprised me every day.

Tomorrow would be Bella and Alice's 'dates'. Emmett was just trying to make me mad when he thought about the werewolves. He assured me over and over again that the men were humans, not werewolves. I told him that if they were werewolves he could put our whole family in jeopardy. He promised that they weren't werewolves. I believed him.

We snuggled together under the covers, and Bella closed her eyes. I knew she was tired after her concerts, even though she couldn't sleep. Sometimes she'd just close her eyes and pretend to be asleep for an hour.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked Bella. She had seemed quiet and a little upset ever since we left the arena.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she sounded better now.

I hugged her tighter, hoping it would protect her from the horrors of tomorrow.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short. The next chapter will be the prank. Like it? Hate it? Please review! Please check out my poem _Blood, Water, and Tears_. **


	7. Buisness Date and Melodrama

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Twilight series**.

Alice and I had breakfast meeting with two record executives that morning, apparently to talk about my contract. I don't know what there is to talk about. Usually Jenny or Edward handles all this for me, and all I have to do is sign some papers. I hope I don't make a fool of myself, or accidentally sign a paper that legally binds me to work for 25 years with a pay of 5. I could see that happening.

I took a quick shower, and, with the help of Alice, dressed in an outfit that I hoped would impress them. I also showed a bit of cleavage to soften the execs up. I hope they're guys!

We rode to Panera Bread, where we were meeting Mike and Chase. Edward had told their names right before we left. He had been acting odd all morning. Before we left he gave me a long kiss goodbye, and made me promise to be careful. His behavior puzzled me.

It didn't matter now. Alice were sitting at a table in the corner, pretending to drink some coffee. Panera Bread seemed like a weird place to have a business meeting, but that's where Edward told me Chase and Mike would be.

Not long after we sat down, two guys arrived at our table.

"Are you Alice and Maria?" one of them, a clean cut looking guy with a deep tan, asked.

"Yeah. And I'm guessing you're Chase and Mike…" I said cautiously.

"That's right!" said the other guy. He had blond hair and a goatee. "I'm Mike,"

"And I'm Chase," said the guy who had first spoken. I noticed that neither of them looked like businessmen. They both wore simple jeans and t-shirts, and didn't carry a briefcase or anything.

Alice and I introduced ourselves, and we sat down.

"Would you like to get some coffee? Or a muffin? Our treat," Alice asked sweetly. I could tell she was trying to make a good impression.

"Oh no. I never let the girl pay," said Mike with a wink.

Mike went to the counter to get some coffee for him and Chase. Chase didn't say anything about my contract. I guess he was waiting for Mike to come back.

"Your brother told me I was with Alice and Mike is with Maria," he said awkwardly.

What was he talking about? Whatever. I would never understand human men.

Mike came back with their coffees, and he also gave Alice and I each an everything bagel. We both wrinkled our noses inwardly.

"Thank you, Mike," I said politely, even though the smell of it repulsed me.

Alice and I knew we would have to eat the bagel. I picked a tiny piece off placed in gingerly in my mouth. I reduced the urge to gag. I would have to cough it up later, but I guess it was worth it if I didn't get fired, and our secret was still undiscovered.

"So," Chase began the conversation. "What do you do for a living?" The question confused me. He knew I was a singer! Maybe he was asking Alice, and wanted to make small talk.

"I'm a college student, but I take classes online. I'm usually on tour with Maria." Alice replied.

"On tour? What do you do?" asked Mike.

"Umm, I'm a singer," my voice sounded like I was explaining a simple thing to a small child.

"Oh that must be interesting!" he exclaimed.

I tried to go along with their game. "So, do you live here in Seattle?"

"Yeah," Chase replied. "I just moved here, but Mike had been here forever."

"How do you two know each other?" Alice was attempting to make her voice sound fascinated, but her voice sounded forced and fake.

"Oh, me and Chase go way back!" said Dave. "We've known each other since high school. Chase moved away for college, but I stayed here. He just moved back, and it's just like old times."

I smiled. "What a charming story. Where did you go to high school?"

"Oh, a little town called Forks."

Alice and I exchanged a hurried glance. _Forks?_ "How old are you two, exactly? Oh, and I never caught either of your last names."

Chase answered this time. "We're both 25. My last name is Milford, and Mike's is Newton."

I nearly choked on that disgusting bagel. "I need to use the restroom. Alice, would you come with me?"

We left the table as fast as we could. Once in the bathroom, we quickly coughed up the coffee and bagel, and then checked all the stalls to make sure no one was in there.

"Its Mike Newton! The same Mike. From seven years ago. He works at 6 Strings now?" I was bewildered. It _had _to be the same Mike. There was no other Mike Newton in my graduating class.

"I don't know! I don't know! This is so weird an-" suddenly Alice stopped talking. She got a vacant look in her eye, and I knew she was seeing something.

"I am going to kill Emmett?" she yelled.

"What did he do?" I asked urgently.

"These aren't executives from 6 Strings at all! He set us up on blind dates to get us back for the whole bathroom thing. I can't believe its people from our graduating class. What if they remember us?" Alice was enraged.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed. "He is going to DIE!" I was feeling a little melodramatic, but it was all Emmett's fault.

We decided not to go back to the table, but simply leave. We bribed the employee behind the counter to let us use the kitchen exit.

We ran back to the hotel as fast as we could. We exploded into Emmett's room. Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie were all in there, talking in a small circle.

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN!!" Alice and me yelled.

"Bella, calm down," Edward said soothingly. The distressed look on his face alarmed me. "I have something to tell you, and it you won't want to hear it. It will hurt you."

Edward was really scaring me now. He never acted like this. "What, Edward? What is it?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Its… Its about Jake."

**I won't post the next chapter until I get at least 10 reviews (two of which has to bee contest entries.) Yes, I know I'm mean. Remember, if you have time to read it, then you have time to review. Also thanks to xXxSilent-WhisperxXx, therealBellaSwan-Cullen, Master of the Boot, singersk8rgirl426 (especially for your great idea), alexandralee13, and housedeppandmaiden72 for reviewing. Though I'm not sure what your review meant, housedeppandmaiden72. If you don't like it, I would greatly appreciate telling me why instead of leaving a cryptic message. :) I might not be able to update for a while. Sorry, I'm just so busy. Thank you everyone for reading!**


	8. The Lone Wolf

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**SPOV**

I was just tucking my son in when I heard the phone ring. I ignored it and kissed him goodnight when Emily called me to the phone.

"Sam, honey, you need to take this. Its important." He voice sounded nervous, so I went into the kitchen and took the call.

"Sam?" said an all too familiar voice on the phone.

It was the leech. The bloodsucker that we had fought with against the other vampires. I couldn't recognize his name from his voice. But it didn't matter. He was one of them. The thieves who took him away from us.

"What?!" I growled back. Whatever he wanted, I didn't care. He was my mortal enemy, but now it was personal.

His voice was not aggravated, and he spoke calmly. "This is Edward Cullen. Does Jacob happen to be around?"

That did it. I exploded. "ARE YOU TRYING TO BE FUNNY?! OF COURSE YOU COME CALLING HERE AFTER YOU DID THAT TO JACOB. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU KNOW. I KNOW IT WAS YOU!" If I still phased, I would be full-on wolf right now.

"What are you talking about? What happened to Jacob?" Edward sounded genuinely surprised and anxious.

"You mean you don't know?" I asked, quieter. I wouldn't want to wake up my baby Jacob.

"Know what?" his voice sounded truly concerned.

I took a deep breath. It was still hard for me to say it. "Jacob. He died. A year ago. Bl- vampires killed him. I thought it was you. I thought you knew about it. I thought you did it."

There was quiet on the other end for a moment. "I am so sorry," Edward said softly. "I had no idea. Do you know who did it?"

"All we know is that it was a vampire who attacked Jacob and his wife because of his werewolf scent. They were on their honeymoon in South Carolina."

"Jacob got married? Did he imprint?"

"Yes. Her name was Anna, and they were so happy. It was tragic." I usually didn't talk like this to people, let alone a Cullen. But they needed to know. They needed to know what their kind did to people, innocent people like Jacob and Anna, everyday.

"Thank you so much for telling me," said the leech on the other end of the phone.

"You're welcome. I have to go now," I said in a cold voice. I promptly hung up. The pain was too much.

"Who was it?" asked Emily.

"No one," I murmured back. "You go to bed. I'll be up there in a few minutes."

She sensed that I needed to be alone and retreated upstairs. I contemplated about the old pack. Not a day went by that I didn't think of them and Jacob. When the Cullens left, we decided not to go after them. It would be a pointless struggle, and it wasn't worth the risk of losing one of us. Plus, Jacob had just run away, and come back. He was in a distressed mental state.

A few years after that, we all stopped phasing. By then only Jacob and Collin had imprinted. I was glad that Jacob was finally happy, and that he had gotten over Bella completely. They went to college together. And when Anna and Jacob announced their engagement, everyone was thrilled, but not surprised. It was only a matter of time.

Their wedding was so great. Everyone was so happy, and it was kind of like a milestone for our pack of werewolves. Almost like an ending. Everyone was thinking 'We did it! We got through it.' We all thought the mythical creatures would be in the past, and would never complicate our lives again.

We were dead wrong.

I remember when I got the news. Emily was 5 months pregnant, and we were out to eat at a restaurant, celebrating the fact that our baby was a boy. My cell rang, and I ignored it. But when it rang a second time, I knew it was important.

It was Quil. He told me that Jacob and Anna were dead at the hands of a vampire. I remember sinking to the floor. That night, all of the pack got together and talked about how we would get our revenge. We all got together on the cliff. But it was too late. We had stopped phasing, and couldn't go back. We were normal as regular humans.

We knew it was vampires because of the cold, hard facts. It was done in the nighttime, and all their blood had been sucked clean. The culprit hadn't left a trace of evidence. And as it turns out, there was a coven of vampires in the area. We never would have let them go if we had known.

If only we had known.

I hadn't seen any of my former pack members since that night on the cliff. It was sad, really. The only evidence of my former life was Emily. We had moved to a sunny town in Southern California, and hardly ever talked about the rocky past.

3 months after Jacob's death, my son was born. He was tiny, and it was a hard delivery for Emily. We both knew we had to name him Jacob. Jacob Tyler Uley. I truly hope that he doesn't have to go through turning into a werewolf. That is one of the reasons why we moved to such a sunny town: vampires would never come here.

As I slowly trudged up the stairs, I thought about the life I had left behind. I thought about all my friends: Quil, Embry, Leah, Brady, and everyone else. It saddened me to think about how I had had no contact with them in over a year.

As I climbed into bed with the love of my life, I decided I would call them all tomorrow. I wouldn't cut them off from my life completely. Jacob wouldn't want that.

I was content as I fell asleep with Emily in my arms.

**A/N: I said I would only update if I got 10 reviews, but I changed my mind. I couldn't resist! I had to give the werewolves and Sam a story, even though its sad. No, the Cullens don't go looking for the vampires who killed Jacob and Anna, and we don't hear anymore about Sam. This is the end of their story. Next chapter is Edward telling Bella. Review, please!**


	9. Permanent Clouds

**Diclaimer: Nope, don't own Twilight or any characters/ plot lines associating with the series. **

**A/N: I am sooo sorry. The only feeble excuses I have for not updating are limited time and computer access. I know this is short. But I might post another chapter tonight. Oh by the way, Breaking Dawn is AWESOME! I'm almost done with it and it is really good. If anyone wants to talk about it PM me.**

**From chapter 7:** _Edward was really scaring me now. He never acted like this. "What, Edward? What is it?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper._

_"Its… Its about Jake."_

"Please, just tell me," I said in a shaky voice.

"He died, Bella. I'm sorry," his tone was gentle, and I could see the pity in his eyes.

"Wh-what? Are you sure?" He _died? _How could that happen? Edward must be mistaken! Jacob can't be dead. He just can't.

He nodded sullenly, and I knew it was true. I sank to my knees. Jacob is dead. Jacob is dead. I could think nothing else.

I could only manage one syllable. "How?"

And then Edward told me the worst thing yet. "Vampires."

The pain and shock hit me like a brick wall. He suffered. He was suffering right before he died, and I could have saved him. I should have saved him. We could fight any vampire off easy. But we didn't.

I curled into a ball and let my emotions take over. I took breath after useless breath in an attempt to calm myself down.

I felt someone rubbing my back ever so gently. I looked up through my arms and saw it was Emmett, not Edward, which surprised me. The again, Emmett and I had a very close, peculiar relationship.

I lay there for about a minute before I got up. I took a deep breath and thrusted myself off the floor and into Emmett's arms. He gave me one of those bear hugs he was so famous for while I dry sobbed into his chest.

I couldn't think about anything other than Jacob, my best friend. He was gone.

"Was he happy?" I asked as I slowly extracted myself from Emmett's strong arms. Jacob had to have gotten over me.

"Yes," said Edward. "He imprinted, went to college, and got married. He was okay, Bella."

That made me feel a little bit better, but the pain deep in my chest still lingered.

"It's going to be okay, Bella," he said as he too gave me a hug. The rest of my siblings were just standing there, watching the sad exchange.

"I.. I have to be alone. Alone right now. P-please," I stammered. I quickly fled Emmett and Rosalie's hotel room and ran into me and Edward's suite. I locked the door forcefully. I loved my husband, and the rest of my family, and knew they would support me when I needed it, but right now I just had to absorb the tragic information.

Music. That's what would help me. Music always helped me, ever since I was changed. If Edward and I had a fight, or if anything else upset me, I would always turn to music for comfort. That's where a lot of my songs had come from. When I was happy, too, I would always be thinking of a song to write about it.

I picked up my guitar and strummed a few chords to stabilize myself. Then I grabbed a hotel pen and note pad off the bedside table. I began to hum along with my guitar, and words just flowed out of me.

Music made me feel a little bit better, but I longed for my only true comfort. My sun.

**Please review I appreciate it. As you may have figured out the contest is off due to lack of interest. :)**


	10. Filthy Magazines

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or _People_ Magazine.**

**I'm so sorry! Its been months since I've last updated, and I doubt anyone who was reading it originally still follows it. But thanks to anyone who's stuck around, and new readers too.**

"Bella? Bells?" Edward whispered outside my door. He had left me alone for about three hours, and I knew he was anxious to see me. I really wanted to see him, too. I had had my moment, my period of deep sadness. I was much better now. I was glad that Jacob had found love and peace before his untimely death. And I had a husband and family that I deeply cared about. It was no use to mourn for Jacob. Doing so would only cause the people I cared about most sadness.

"Come in," I told Edward as cheerfully as I could manage. When he appeared by our bed, he gave me a deep hug.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern in his voice.

I smiled without showing any teeth. "Mhhm. I'm much better now."

Edward looked at me skeptically. "Are you sure? That was very sad news. Don't try to hide your feelings from me. I fully understand if you're upset. Don't hold anything back on my account."

"No really. Its okay," I said, meaning it.

"I love you so much, Bella. I'm so sorry about what happened, and I'm sorry you heard about it that way."

I responded by giving him a hug. "I love you," I said into Edward's ear.

"I love you, too," he replied.

There was nothing more to say. We sat like that for an hour, in an everlasting embrace.

The next night, I was singing on stage in Seattle. And soon, we were on our way to Los Angeles. But when we stopped to get gas, trouble erupted.

"MARIA!" yelled Alice as she lept into the bus. She had gone into the truck stop to buy a new load of fashion magazines. "LOOK WHO'S ON PAGE 39 OF _PEOPLE_ MAGAZINE!"

"Oh my God," I breathed. There I was! Me, hugging Emmett and about to fall apart. Me, when I had just heard the news of my former best friend's death. And the headline read: _Bad News for Maria Masen? _

"How did they get this picture?!" demanded Edward as he read the article from behind me. "We definitely would have heard someone in our room, or a shutter click."

Then I noticed the next page. There was a picture of the song I had written for Jacob. It was there, in black and white, for the world to see.

"It says here that a member of the hotel staff sold the picture to _People_. They must have gotten it from the security cameras in each room," Alice said. But I wasn't paying any attention to her. I was still aghast at the fact that my private, personal song would be read by everyone in America.

_You were my sun_

_You lit up my sky_

_When I was left to die_

_You changed my life_

_I should have saved yours_

_I glad that you were happy_

_I'm glad that you were free_

_From the love that bound you to me_

_I love you _

_You're like my brother_

_You're my best friend_

_And I wish I could have been there to make amends_

_I wish I could have been there to say goodbye_

_I wish you were still alive_

_All in all_

_It's not fair_

_That you had to die right then and there_

_I hope you felt no pain_

_I hope that it was instant_

_And what you said _

_When you left_

_Just left me cold and out breath_

_I can't believe that you're really gone_

_I wish I could have apologized_

_I love you _

_You're like my brother_

_You're my best friend_

_And I wish I could have been there to make amends_

_I wish I could have been there to say goodbye_

_I wish you were still alive_

_You stood by me_

_I should have been there for you_

_You loved me_

_Despite I put you through_

_I love you _

_You're much more than a brother_

_You're my best friend_

_And I wish I could have been there to make amends_

_And I wish I could have been there to say goodbye_

I wish you were still alive

"Oh my God," I said again. This was really bad. Not only did it show a vulnerable part of me to everyone, but each article that made people more intrigued about me risked someone discovering our secret.

I read the article three times. It explained how distraught I looked when I had supposedly received the news of the death of a friend and then went back to my room when I wrote the song. The last paragraph greatly bothered me.

"_It looks like Maria Masen has herself a new boyfriend. But are they really dating, or is she just his mistress? That looks like a wedding ring on his finger. Or maybe Maria has a secret marriage we know nothing about. Stay tuned for more information about this mysterious new star!"_

Someone thinking Emmett and me a couple was laughable. But I didn't want anyone getting the wrong impression. I definitely did not want my fans thinking I was the type of woman that would help a man cheat on his wife.

"You know we have to release a press statement now," said Edward. I sighed. Things were about to get messy.


	11. Part of the Fame

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or Hilary Clinton. **

"I'm Joe Stone, and I'm here with recording artist Maria Masen. Maria's album is on its way to going gold after only 5 days in stores. She is currently on tour to promote her album titled _Still the Same. _Maria was recently the subject of a magazine article that violated her privacy and revealed things she had never wanted anyone to know. Maria, could you tell me how you feel about the article in _People_ Magazine?"

"Well, Joe, that photo was taken when I had just found out about death of a friend. I have nothing to hide; I just would have liked to be left alone during that very difficult time."

"I'm very sorry for your loss, Ms. Masen. Is that what the song included in the article was about also?"

"Yes, it was. I was very distraught, and music has always helped me through the difficult times in my life. Writing songs helps me deal with the problems I have."

"I see. I have one more question, if it's not too much trouble."

"Go ahead and ask me anything."

"Who was that in the picture, that you were hugging? Are you really married at only 19? Is it simply a friend? Or are you having an affair with an already betrothed man? America wants to know."

"Well, Joe, my answers are yes, no, and no. Actually I am married to the love of my life. We met in high school and knew our feelings weren't going to change, so we got married after graduation and I couldn't be happier. The man I was hugging in the picture was not my husband or a friend, it was actually my brother-in-law. He and I have a deep friendship, and he was comforting me in my time of loss. And to the last question: I would never do that to a woman, no matter what."

"You heard it here first America! That was Maria Masen, and I'm Joe Stone. Tune in tomorrow when we interview Hilary Clinton!"

I hung up the phone angrily. "Stupid radio talk shows asking their stupid questions. It's my life! Why should they care anyway?"

"It's all part of the fame," said Edward soothingly.

We were leaving Los Angeles and on our way to Texas. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie had decided to stay in L.A. for a few days. They had wanted to do some shopping, and said they may fly to Las Vegas for a little Blackjack. I missed my family, but it was nice being alone with just Edward for a little while.

We were sitting in the backseat, and he was gently stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked.

I took a deep breath. "Jacob," I said.

"Ahh," he replied understandingly. "I know this is hard on you. I'm so sorry, Bella. Really, I am."

"It's okay. I just wish we would have known. Maybe we could have saved him. I should have kept in touch with him. I would have loved to be at his wedding."

"Bella, you need to let go of this guilt. There's nothing you could have done. And how would you have kept in touch with him when he wouldn't even talk to you. This is not your fault. You did everything you could."

"I know," I said. "But the guilt's still there."

**Please review! I'll try to post the next chapter by Sunday (maybe even tonight if I get enough reviews.) Thanks! (:**


	12. Smile Through the Pain

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. And Edward belongs to Bella.**

"I just can't take it anymore!" I screamed. I was on the internet, reading some horrible things people said about me. One person said 'Maria Masen looks like she smells like dead feet!' Who even says that?

"I told you not to look at those articles. All it does is frustrate and hurt you," said Edward, rubbing my back.

"But I have to know what people are saying about me. Wouldn't you want to know if you were in the same situation?" I replied.

"Honestly, no. You're beautiful, Bella. You're extremely talented and have a great family. Why do you care about strangers' opinions?"

I knew he was right. I turned off the laptop and sat next to him on the loveseat. "I guess I'm still a little insecure."

"I can't tell you enough. You're amazing. The work 'beautiful' isn't nearly enough to describe you. You have an amazing voice, and you truly care about everyone. You have a good heart, Bella. A lot more people like you than dislike you," Edward said. I leaned my head against his shoulder, and he stroked my hair.

"I love you," I said, my mood instantly lifted. And then I kissed him.

* * *

"What was that, Alice?" I said into my cell phone.

"We found some amazing stuff here in Los Angeles! First we went to…" My sister continued to babble. I tuned her out. I wasn't in the mood to talk about clothes. We were thirty minutes away from pulling into our hotel in San Antonio, and I was nervous about seeing the public for the first time since my radio interview.

I crumbled up a plastic bag into the receiver. "Sorry!" I yelled. "I think I'm breaking up!" I promptly hung up the phone. I loved Alice, I really did, but sometimes she could get a little carried away.

Edward was taking a shower in the tiny shower compartment. It was amazing that you could have running water while riding down the road. I shed my clothes, opened the glass door, and stepped in.

"Bella," he whispered lovingly. I leaned into him, and he closed the door behind me. We had almost no room – the shower was tiny! But just being there, my body against his, was pure bliss.

After we bathed, I got dressed and did my hair. Then I put on my makeup: A little concealer, translucent powder, blush, lip gloss, and mascara. The concealer was to hide the dark bruise-like circles under my eyes, and the powder was to blend the concealer in with the rest of my face. The blush was so I didn't look like a dead person. And the mascara and lip gloss was to 'complete the look'. Those were Rosalie's words, not mine. I personally didn't like wearing makeup- the foreign substance felt strange against my skin. But Jenny insisted on it.

"How long until we get there?" I asked Edward.

"About 3 minutes. Are you ready?" he answered.

"As ready as I'll never be," I muttered under my breath. I sat down and waited to meet my fate.

* * *

When I stepped out of the tour bus, there were tons of people waiting. Mostly reporters and photographers. I hated getting my picture taken, but those huge fancy cameras didn't intimidate me anymore. I smiled and started to walk through the crowd, Edward's hand holding on to mine. For once I was wearing my wedding ring. I loved the feeling of it on my finger, like I was completely invincible when I had that little silver band on. I forced a smile on my face.

"Maria! Maria!" Everyone wanted to talk to me. Even though Edward and I had been expecting many people, it still surprised me that they knew which hotel I was staying at and when I would arrive. Was nothing private anymore?

"Is it true? Are you really married?" Asked an Asian woman wearing a really cute dress.

I answered with only one word. "Yes."

I held my head up high as I walked into the lobby of the hotel.

**Believe it or not, I have actually taken showers riding down the road. It is not a very pleasant experience. But I bet it would have been more fun if the shower had come with a wet naked Edward! ;D**


End file.
